the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Homecoming/Credits
Logos Closing Directed by Jon Watts Screenplay by Jonathan Goldstein & John Francis Daley and Jon Watts & Christopher Ford and Chris McKenna & Erik Sommers Screen Story by Jonathan Goldstein & John Francis Daley Based on the Marvel Comic book by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko Produced by Kevin Feige, p.g.a. Produced by Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Executive Producer Louis D'Esposito Executive Producer Victoria Alonso Executive Producers Patricia Whitcher Jeremy Latcham Executive Producers Stan Lee Avi Arad Matt Tolmach Co-Producers Mitch Bell Eric Hauserman Carroll Rachel O'Connor Director of Photography Salvatore Totino, ASC, AIC Production Designer Oliver Scholl Editors Dan Lebental, ACE Debbie Berman Music by Michael Giacchino Starring Tom Holland Michael Keaton Jon Favreau Gwyneth Paltrow Zendaya Donald Glover Jacob Batalon Laura Harrier Tony Revolori Bokeem Woodbine Tyne Daly with Marisa Tomei and Robert Downey Jr. Abraham Attah Hannibal Buress Kenneth Choi Selenis Leyva Angourie Rice Martin Starr Garcelle Beauvais Michael Chernus Michael Mando Logan Marshall-Green Casting by Sarah Halley Finn, CSA Music Supervision by Dave Jordan Costume Designer Louise Frogley Visual Effects Supervisor Janek Sirrs Visual Effects Producers Diana Giorgiutti Maricel Pagulayan a Pascal Pictures production a Marvel Studios production Columbia Pictures presents "SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING" Crawl Art Cast Stunts Glenn Foster Stunts Cody Banta Kate Boyer Dan Brown Marc Canonizado Kevin Cassidy Alvin Chon Stephen Conroy Shane Daniels Danny Downey Thomas DuPont Kevin Dyer Peter Epstein Mark Fichera Alessandro Folchitto Duffy Gaver Anthony T. Genova III Shane Geraghty Dante Ha Kandis Hargrave Riley Thomas Harper Regis Harrington Paul Hatter Bijon Hill Jacob Hugghins Steve Izzi Terry Jackson Jess King Alex Kingi Ralf Koch Billy Morts Anthony Nanakornponam Lin Oeding Noon Orsatti Alice Rietveld Elena Sanchez Hamid-Reza Benjamin Thompson Caroline Vexler Torrey Vogel Marlow Warrington-Mattei Reginald Paul Wayment Jim Wilkey Second Unit Director John Mahaffie Unit Production Manager Leeann Stonebreaker Unit Production Manager Patricia Whitcher First Assistant Director Liz Tan Second Assistant Director Brain Avery Galligan Head of Visual Development Ryan Meinerding Production Supervisors Don J. Hug Nadia Paine Second Unit New York Unit Berlin Unit Ironhead Studio Jose Fernandez Taishiro Kiya Tim Leach Lisa Stoddard Bryan Duly Pete Kelly Jason Moloney SCPS Unlimited Craig T. Currie D. Samantha Currie Joshua Balster Don Wertz Shane Stover Peter Arany Jim Schaaf Becky Izadi Gary Pisano Legacy Effects Lindsay Macgowan Alan Scott Christopher Swift David Merritt Brian Namanny Rodrick Khachatoorian Jeff Deist Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Modelers James Chan Shinya Ishii Marcos Ian Kang Ryan Sung-Hun Lim Maritza Louis Eric Neill David Vidal Pedroza Character Animators Byung Joo Choi Jocelyn Cofer Stephen Cooper David Gimenez Coronas Joel Foster Scott Guppy Eric R. Huang Meena Ibrahim Yogesh Durgesh Kaushal Stein Loetveit Elena Miroglio Leonard Nicolas Ryan O'Reilly Allen O'Sanlou Zac Overcash Mario Richard Anthony Rizzo Burke Roane Trey Roane Ryan Sivley Ken Steel Yasuhiko Takahashi Vincent Truitner James R Ward FX Animation Artists Saqib Rukhsana Ashraf Sergei Bolisov Alex Gabriel Naoki Kato Honey Khadem Kevin Kitchel Simon Lewis Franklin Londin Spencer Lueders Lukas Lundberg Viktor Lundqvist Jihyun Nam Daniel Naulin Marshall Petersen Sam Rickles Reinhold Rittinger Ferenc Ugrai Duarte Victorino Alvin Yap Look Development & Lighting Leads Brian Kloc Kieran Tether Pat Lun Lam Chris Hung Lighting Artists Alfredo R Barcia Brian Blasiak Jared Brient Lester James Chung Shreyasi Das Kirsten Drummond Marq Faulkner Michelle Gao Stephen Boyd Jones Ricky Kang Taeyoung Kim Kuan Lin Gal Roiter Yonghow Vong Teh-wei Yeh Compositing Lead Laura Ingram Compositing Artists Geeta Basantani Joel Bautista Robyn Campbell Zacary Ashton Campbell Jordan Catracchia Caleb Clark Christina Drahos Brian Fisher Brian Fortune Fabian Garcia Jonny Gu Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Ginger Hsu Neeraj Ingle Jiwoon Kim Jooyong Teo Daddy Lee Eldose Madott Danielle Norgate Amanda Pamela Ricardo Quintero Joshua Rivas Maya Roza Michael Sanders Sarah Young Software Development Armin Bruderlin Lee Kerley Junko V. Igarashi Leonardo Szew Xinling Chen Mariatta Wijaya Taisuke Tanimura Sean Cooper Mike Lyons Marc-Andre Davignon Scott Englert Kenneth Nicol Brian H. Thompson Alejandro Conty Valerie Bernard Christopher Kulla Systems Managers David Miya • Scott Parker • Stephen Winters Systems Engineers Gerardo de la Cruz Olin Kimberly Stewart Hoffman Alex Galindo Nicolas Gamba Alex Prigarin Justin Lee VFX Production Management Suzanne Labrie • Regaye M. Fulcher • Julie Zackary Digital Production Support Stephanie Greco Oscar Peralta Jody Jessop Michelle Ledesma Catherine McQuaid Alishia Adams Rosie Server Samantha Ofole-Prince Sonia Gilmore Visual Effects and Animation by Digital Domain Modeling Artists Damien Abdool Francisco Alvarez Chad Fehmie Kui Han Lee Toshihiro Sakamaki Jose Samson Adrienne Stanger Luke Wakeford Character Animation Artists Dan Broverman Buck Buckley Manjoe Chan Chris Endicott Richard Gillies Harry Green Allen Holbrook Konstantin Hubmann Brad Lincoln Carlos Marquez Hosuck Moon Robin Purdy Ingo Schachner Brad Share Tom St. Amand Veara Suon Zi Chao Tan Christopher Erin Walsh Character Effects Artists Bongkee Sohn Ohkba Ameziane-Hassani Claire Lawrence-Slater Jay Gambell Juan Carlos Delgado Gonzalez Marty Hon Matt Brown Pascal Hang Patricia Pawlak Yann Vanlerberghe Effects Animation Artists Aaron James McComas Angelo Stanco Derek Cheung Elisa Valenzisi Hanjoo Jeong James Travis Lawrence James Goodman Jasmine Furby Jason Mortimer Jason Simmons Jaymie Miguel Julien Depredurand Ken Mitchel Jones Kent Lidke Kevin Mitchell Koen Vroeijenstijn Masahito Yoshioka Nema Safvati Nico Sugleris Pei Zhi Huang Ran Wang Scott Jung Skeel Lee Steven Blakey Tosin Akinwoye Yuichiro Yamashita Lighting Lead Giuseppe Improta Lighting Artists Adrien Vallecilla Blandine Chanteur-Coulon Chi-Chang Chu Carlos Cidrais Christopher Rickard Damian Zaprucki Etienne Leclerc Farid Yazami Fernando Brandao de Braga Gideon W. Vandegrift Javier García Joakim Eriksson Joseph Hayden Karen Hulse Kiran Vemulapalli Matthew Waimun Choy Ryan Duhaime Environments Lead Eric Dima-ala Environments Artists Cosmin Ghiga Daniel Antón Darren Quah Derek Moorhouse Geoffroi Ridel Oliver Seemann Ricardo Ribeiro Thea Luchak Tracey McLean Xin Zhow Compositing Artists Adam Bacon Colin Riley Conrad Olson Daniel Harkness Evan Kwan Jessica Wan Joe Engelke Juan Valenzuela Alcaraz Khari Anthony Kiran Menon Marco Cantaluppi Mark Burns Megumi Kanazawa Michelle Korczak Nicha Kumkeaw Paul Kulikowski Peter Koss Randy Ruan Samantha McConnell Samuel Lee Steve J. Ross Steven Davies Tatjana Bozinovski Tina-Lorraine Rangel Yvonne Oh Rotoscope and Paint Lead Heather MacPhee Ryan Rotoscope and Paint Artists Azhar Salim Brian Thomason Connor McCoshen Dawn Gates Wells Dawrath Phoue Michelle Redman Nathalie Gonthier Raymond Ooi Tim Adams Pipeline Supervisor Dean Broadland Technical Developers Alexander Robert Hughes Darren Williams David Kenley Ehsan Shokrgozar Kenneth Van Aken Martin Davies Robbie Thomas Stephen Sloan VFX Production Coordinators Dana Jurcic Daniel Baker Francisco Ramos Jillian Barayang Kasey-Micaela Titchener Matt Voynovich Natalee Rawat Tanya Ligertwood Teresa Berus Andrea Onukwubiri Visual Effects and Animation by Luma Pictures Lighter / Compositors Michaela Danby Quan Tran Andy Garcia Ben Simonds Douglas Yoshida Emmanuele Diotti Eric Sibley Garrett Wycoff Gian Ignacio Lombardi Gregory Ng Jai Kenway Joey Sila Jun Eun Kim Marc Schoenbeck Michael Yates Reetuj Tyagi Todd Gill Will Lovett Juan Salgado Quiroga Cameron Sorgi Claire Pereira de Souza Federico La Tona Matt Bacon Xander Kennedy Manon Ghys Model / Texture Artists Aaron Colman-Hayes Daniel Riddle Dulshan Keragala Kyoungsoo Min Lily Morgan Nicholas Hodgson Schiller Jean-Louis, Jr. Sichen Zhang Tadao Masuyama Tom Newbury Yinghao Chai Animators Federico Abib Ari Flesch Billy Dao Bradleigh Betts Erica Robinson Heath Pagram Jaco Pretorius Josh Wood Justin Brunett Meg Grube Ngan Chung Nicolette Kiss Ross Novak Shawn Miller Tiffany Wang Wen Zhao Effects TDs John Cassella Karl Rogovin Imre Tüske James Little Effects Artists Jongwoo Heo Peter Herbert Rachel Ajorque Robert Spaniolo Tom Allen Ambar Singh Subhan Asif Roto / Paint Artists Adam Pettigrove Christian Salvador Edison Lau Jesse Cohen Meagan Green Michael North Tiffany Vochatzer Pipeline TDs Nathan Rusch Nick Kendall-Bar Gina Guerrero Kristin Goedicke Paul Fleer Sam Bourne Pal Mezei Operation Support Jamy Zink Ella Keeven Vanessa Tennyson Krejcir Makeila Reyes Gerri Valentina Gonzalez Hugo Sands Julia Ludvigsson Jesse Reynolds Eden Treviño Liv Sciani Marissa Braun Project Accountants Sam Rose Rhea Espino Katryna Shattuck Beth Battershell Visual Effects and Animation by Method Studios Model/Texture Artists Mario Anger Eric Cowan Katerina Dzolganovski Anoush Faghani Shinya Onda Vicente Sanchez Eric Zhang Technical Animators Fazil Ahmed Yuk Ting Chan Thomas Girdwood Rohit Jain Daniel Jardin Ervin Kaszap Kevin Lecocq Benjamin Lopatin Chirag Mistry Cobol Yu Animators Katie Cibinel James Hickey Greg Klein Agata Matuszak Andrew McCartney Blair McNaughton Elard Meneses Lianna Scrimger Emil Simeonov Jye Skinn Jacob Sorensen Kent Yoshida FX Lead Maciej Benczarski FX Artists Johnson Chuang Nico Duce Daniel Labossiere Jonathan S. Mack Chaitanya Medithi Daniel Pardo Romain Privat de Fortunie Sudhanshu Srivastava Ray Tj Travis Yohnke Anand Zaveri Lighting Artists Stephen Eisenmann Jordan Fast Yonathan Galvan Ryan D Hansford Ben Hayden Scott Kassekert Ken K. Lee Victor Low Patrick Nanton Trong Khoa Nguyen Phannya Ren Christopher Stewart Tom Wongkitigumjorn Paul Wojdylo Compositing Lead Adam Zanotto Compositors Carle Aubert Daniel Bartha Min hyun Cha Traian Constantinescu Louis Corr Colin J. Drobnis Manley Gage Gabriel Gueiros Donghoon Han Heidi Katherin Harnisch Gunnar Heiss Charlotte Jacobson Aren Kittilsen Alison Lake Udit Mohan Miguel Ponce Adam Potvin Iyi Tubi Miquel Ubeda Edison Yu Tracking and Matchmove Supervisors Peter Hart • Lauren van Houten Tracking and Matchmove Artists Miguel Chan Rachan Chirarattanakornkul Lanie Dearing John A. Giffoni Koji Hamaguchi Melanie Mack Daniel Mason Reika Nixon Tom Stanton Nara Youn Rotoscope & Paint Leads Mauricio Amezcua • Dave Ladner Rotoscope and Paint Artists Jyoti Arora Andrew Barrie Gerardo Castro Charmaine Childs Ian Heathcock So Myoung Kim Arthur Lu Jeff Nadwidny Bryan Pulgar Visual Effects Coordinators Shayna Banaag Everett Wayne Cross Curtis Doherty Jessica Harrison Noel Hoffman Visual Effects and Animation by Trixter Modeling Jonathan Alonso Monge Ellinor Blankenfeld Gerardo Castellanos Christoph Düll Fabian Färber Dan Nanu Francisco Paioes Sebastian Schmall Carsten Schulte-Braucks Gereon Zwosta Lighting/Rendering Kiril Altakov Domenico Ferraro Felix Dario Lang David O'Donnell Alexander Szabados Holger Wenzl Philipp Wibisono Digital Mattepainting Anita Börcsök Compositing Tanja Boening Nelson-Andrei Dimitriu Tinko Dimov Esther Engel Aria Heidari Heike Hendl Piotr Hurny Julia Kietzmann Guido Kirsch Cathleen Klein Daniel López Izquierdo Marco Maggioni Heriberto Penche Jan Piccart Pavel Prokopchik Christian Pundschus Diego Riestra Daniel Seeger Priya Short Ute Vollmann Lonni Wong Visual Effects Editor Jan Reichmann Visual Effects and Animation by Iloura CG Artists Craig Baxter Josh Bramley Sean Fernandes Eliza Franklin Andrew Keeble Darek Oczak Ben Pettit Jonathan Ravagnani Patrick Sarell Shane Simms Gerard Van Ommen Joe Wu Compositors Hayes Brien Alex Coble David Costello Prag Gargatte Jess Hunt Simon Herden Josh Hulands Finley McNeilage Nandakumar Payankulath Shane Rabey Matt Roe Ryan Trippensee Martin Ward Rotoscope & Paint Artists Rebecca Andrews Josh Azzopardi Guy Barnes Tom Channell Danial Khan Edison Lau Kim Nguyen David Orman Daniel Pacey Caroline Sandgren Visual Effects by Cantina Creative Design/Animation Carly Cerquone Jayse Hansen Andrew Hawryluk Aaron Eaton Matt Eaton Sang Kim Daniel Zhang Shawn Lee Visual Effects by Industrial Light and Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Previs Artists Hector Aguirre Ayman Akoshali Richard Almodovar Kyle Baeta-Orick Paul Berry Danny Clark Lance Darden Geer DuBois Isaac Gonzalez Heather Flynn John Hasbrook Faris Hermiz Cody Hernandez Paul Hopkins Woonha Jang Jeannine Kernisan David Lamb Kyle Lopez Geoff Lou Melik Malkasian Phillip Minter Donald Netzel Tre Overton Stephen Phillips Dan Pilgrim Ti Ren Caitlin Rupert Clarence Boola Robello Sean Ruecroft Herbert Samson Jeff Schanz Erik Shveima Gustav Suguimoto Beth Tomashek Fabio Tovar Shenzi Udell Kate White Gregg Wrenn Tiffany Yee Bob Yong Derek Zivolich Lauren Puntillo Allie Koppel Amos Marvel Jeremy Oddo Addison Bath Additional Previsualization Services by Halon Entertainment, LLC 3D Conversion by Stereo D Depth Dept Monalisa Bhattachrya Siddarth Jambhulkar Sayan Bose Rohit Kumar Sharma Anthony Martin Jess Jansen Bryan Sawchyn Finaling Dept Roshan Ashok Panjwani Mandavalli Prasanna Kumar Vaibhav Shekhar Gadge Ethan Helms Ieva Cerps Darrin Lauritzen Glenn Guenette Additional 3D Conversion by Legend3D Additional 3D Conversion by Southbay Motion Picture Technologies, Inc. Lidar by 3D Systems, Inc. Lightstage, LLC. Direct Dimensions, Inc. Lidar Guys Clear Angle Studios Facial and Motion Capture by Medusa Performance Capture Technologies Animatrik Film Design Inc. The Box Creative, LLC Soundtrack on Sony Classical Music "Theme From Marvel's Avengers" Written by Alan Silvestri "Can't You Hear Me Knocking" Written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards Performed by The Rolling Stones Courtesy of Promotone B.V. "Theme From Spider Man" (Original Television Series) Written by J. Robert Harris and Paul Francis Webster "The Underdog" Written by Britt Daniel Performed by Spoon Courtesy of Merge Records By arrangement with Bank Robber Music "A Buena Vista" Written by Luis Frank Mosquera Arias Performed by Soneros de Verdad Courtesy of Timba Records & Termidor Musikverlag GmbH By arrangement with Reel Musik Werks, LLC "Blitzkrieg Bop" Written by Joey Ramone, Johnny Ramone, Dee Dee Ramone and Tommy Ramone Performed by Ramones Courtesy of Sire Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "The Queens Community Bank Jingle" Written by Andrea Datzman "In The Air" Written by Craig Smith, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Cameron Marygold and Brayden Deskins Performed by Craig Craig Courtesy of The Math Club "Maximum Effort" Written by Garrett Marshall Barnes, Kurt Zimmer, Colton Fisher and Jason Rabinowitz Performed by Flipbois Courtesy of The Math Club "Rise To The Top" Written by Mansa Wakili, Garrett Marshall Barnes, Kurt Zimmer, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz and Cameron Marygold Performed by Kill The Giant Courtesy of The Math Club "Oh Yeah" Written by Boris Blank and Dieter Meier Performed by Yello Courtesy of WB Music Corp. "Do It Betta" Written by Steven Ira Scipio II and Eric Goldman Performed by Scip The Great Courtesy of Keep Smiling "Aye Yo Gee" Written by Mansa Wakili, Colton Fisher and Jason Rabinowitz Performed by Icy Black Courtesy of Bridge Compositions "Going Up The Country" Written by Alan Wilson Performed by Canned Heat Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Cineramascope" Written by Benjamin Ellman, Robert Mercurio, Stanton Emery Moore, Jeffrey Raines and Richard Vogel Performed by Galactic feat. Trombone Shorty and Corey Henry Courtesy of ANTI- "La Consequencia" Written by Ali Theodore, Aaron Jacob Sandlover and Sergio Cabral Performed by SWJ Mafia Courtesy of DeeTown Entertainment Under license from Format Music Solutions "Save It For Later" Written by Roger Charlery, Andy Cox, Everett Morton, David Steele and David Wakeling Performed by The English Beat Courtesy of Shout! Factory LLC "The Low Spark Of High Heeled Boys" Written by Jim Capaldi and Steve Winwood Performed by Traffic Courtesy of Island Records Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Space Age Love Song" Written by Michael Score, Alistair Score, Francis Reynolds Maudsley and Paul Reynolds Performed by A Flock of Seagulls Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (UK) Ltd & RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "FLASHDRV" Written by Jon Watts Performed by Eugene Thompson © 2017 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and LSC Film Corporation All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. "STAR WARS" merchandise courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. "FERRIS BUELLER'S DAY OFF" courtesy of Paramount Pictures This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Special Thanks to Jake Schreier Christopher Russell Gulfstream Aerospace Corporation U.S. Academic Decathlon City of Atlanta Office of Film and Entertainment Cities of Atlanta, Peachtree City, Fayetteville, Emerson, Hampton, Jackson, Tyrone, Riverdale, Georgia The New York City Mayor's Office of Film, Theatre & Broadcasting New York State Governor's Office of Motion Picture & Television Development The City of Washington, DC Smithsonian Institution With Special Thanks to Brian Michael Bendis • Ernie Colon • Don Heck • Jack Kirby • Larry Lieber Dwayne McDuffie • Sara Pichelli • John Romita Captain America created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby Visual Effects Produced in Part in Australia With The Assistance of Australian Government Visual Effects Produced in Part in Melbourne, Australia With The Assistance of Film Victoria Visual Effects Produced in New South Wales, Australia With The Assistance of New South Wales Government Filmed in the District of Columbia With DC Film Television and Entertainment Rebate Fund With the Participation of the Province of Ontario Production Services and Computer Animation and Special Effects Tax Credits With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Marvel, Spider-Man and all related character names and their distinctive likenesses: TM & © 2017 Marvel Entertainment, LLC and its subsidiaries. All Rights Reserved. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Closing Logos Spider-Man will return See also * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse/Credits * Spider-Man: Far From Home/Credits * Men in Black: International/Credits * The Angry Birds Movie 2/Credits * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle/Credits * Jumanji: The Next Level/Credits Category:Credits